swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Misfortune
Your mother always said you were trouble. Now, your enemies know it, too. This talent tree is available to Scoundrels, and Bounty Hunters. Back Stabber You can take advantage of your adversary’s distractions, no matter how momentary or fleeting. Once per turn, when you flank a target, you can treat them as flat-footed for one of your attacks. Prerequisite: Sneak Attack. Befuddle If you succeed on a Deception check against a target’s Will Defense as a swift action, until the start of your next turn you can move through the threatended area of that target as a part of your move action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Each threatened square that you move through counts as 2 squares of movement. Cunning Strategist You can create opportunities to chip away at your opponent’s defenses. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a standard action: Create Opening: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range. If you damage the target, the target takes a a−5 penalty to its Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. Crippling Attack: Make a single melee or ranged attack against an opponent within your range. Until the start of your next turn, the target takes a −2 penalty to its base speed. Vicious Attack: Make a melee or ranged attack within your range against two opponents that are within 2 squares of each other. Make a separate attack roll at a −5 penaty at each target, but roll damage once only. Prerequisites: Disruptive, Walk the Line. Dastardly Strike Saga Edition Core Rules|page=46}} Whenever you make a successful attack against an opponent that is denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, the target moves −1 step along the condition track. Starship/Vehicle: This talent can be used only against characters, not objects or vehicles. Disruptive Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} By spending two swift actions, you can use your knack for causing trouble and instigating chaos to disrupt your enemies. Until the start of your next turn, you suppress all moreale and insight bonuses applied to enemies in your line of sight. Hesitate You can fill your opponent with doubt by making a Persuasion check as a standard action against a single target that can hear and understand you within 12 squares of you. If your check result equals or exceeds the target’s Will Defense, the target takes −2 penalty to its base speed, and if the target takes a standard action, it must also spend its swift action. This penalty lasts until the end of the target’s next turn. Improved Skirmisher When you move at least 2 squares before your attack and end your move in a different square from where you started, you gain a +1 bonus to all your defenses until the start of your next turn. Prerequisite: Skirmisher. Improved Sneak Attack Increase the range for Sneak Attack to 12 squares. Prerequisites: Point Blank Shot, Sneak Attack. Seducer If you fail a Persuasion check to change a target’s attitude, you can immediately reroll the check using your Deception skill in lieu of your Perception skill, keeping the second result. Seize Object Once per encounter, as a move action, you can attempt to seize a held, carried, or worn object from an adjacent target by making a disarm attack, with a +10 bonus on your attack roll. If the attack succeeds, you are now holding the object, and you cannot use this talent in place of the disarm action. You cannot conceal the use of this talent from the target. Skirmisher Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} If you move at least 2 squares before you attack and end your move in a different square from where you started, you gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls until the start of your next turn. Starship/Vehicle: You gain the benefits of this talent with vehicle weapons only if you are the vehicle pilot. Sneak Attack Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} Any time your opponent is flat-footed or otherwise denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, you deal an extra 1d6 points of damage with a successful melee or ranged attack. You must be within 6 squares of the target to make a sneak attack with a ranged weapon. You may select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, your sneak attack damage increases by +1d6 (maximum +10d6). Sow Confusion Once per encounter, as a standard action, you can make a Deception check and compare the result to the Will Defense of all enemies in your line of sight. If the check result equals or eceeds an enemy’s Will Defense, that enemy must spend a swift action in addition to a standard action to make an attack until the start of your next turn. Prerequisite: Hesitate. Stymie Once per round, as a swift action, you can designate a target within 12 squares and line of sight as the target of this talent. Until the start of your next turn, you can cause that target to take a −5 penalty on all checks made with a single skill. You must declare which skill is to be penalized at the time this talent is activated. This is a mind-affecting effect. Sudden Strike Whenever you would gain the benefit of the Skirmisher talent and you successfully hit your opponent, you deal sneak attack damage in addition to the normal damage dealt by the attack. Prerequisites: Skirmisher, Sneak Attack. Walk the Line Saga Edition Core Rules|page=47}} As a standard action, you can do or say something that catches your enemies off guard. All opponents within 6 squares of you and in your line of sight take a −2 penalty to their defenses until the start of your next turn. The penalty is negated if line of sight is broken. Starship/Vehicle: This talent has a range of 6 squares at starship scale. Prerequisite: Disruptive. Weakening Strike Whenever you deal damage to an opponent denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, you can choose not to move the target down the condition track and instead impose a −5 penalty on all your opponent’s attacks and melee damage until the end of your next turn. Prerequisite: Dastardly Strike. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Galaxy at War